shreeadhargolfandomcom-20200215-history
શ્રેણી:Ayurveda for healthy and wise Life
Swine Flu and Ayurvedic Remedies Lately, the subject of swine flu has been the number one health concern throughout the world. The numerous cases reported in the media and the press has created panic and fear amongst the general public. So many of our patients have expressed their anxiety either in person or through emails and phone calls. We are honored that so many of you are seeking Dr. Sumita Prajapati’s advice during this stressful time, and in response to your questions and concerns, Dr. Sumita is sharing with you and your loved ones some of her simple, but incredible, ancient secrets. HOME REMEDY: Ginger Juice 1tsp., Raw Honey 1 tsp., Turmeric 1/4 tsp. Mix all the ingredients together. Take 2 to 4 times per day. HERBAL SUPPLEMENTS: Immugen, Pyrigo, Pyrino Each 1 tablet, 3 to 4 times a day. Taken with water. Diet- Eat rich foods like cow ghee, cow milk, Rice, Khichadi, Vegetable soups and Home made foods. Avoid eating out In the morning take soaked almonds, Dates and Raisins to improve immune system Not Enough Sleep? Good calm and Sound sleep is called Sukh Nindra in ayurveda. Sleep is one of the most important aspects of life since it restores and renews the body. Without sleep, organs deteriorate at a rapid pace, and the mind loses its acuity. Unfortunately, many people struggle to achieve a truly restful sleep. The National Sleep Foundation estimates that at least 40 million Americans suffer from some form of sleep disorder. Sleep deprivation or poor quality of sleep impacts both short-term and long-term health, with depression, obesity, loss of mental clarity and fatigue some of the frightening consequences. If you're experiencing difficulty sleeping, consider following Ayurvedic principles known to improve sleep. Ayurveda does not dictate eight hours of sleep every night for everyone, but quality of sleep and quantity of sleep required by an individual to completely recharge in mind body and rejuvenating the new cells are considered crucial for health, bliss and longevity. Napping Ten-minute naps are good for Vata types. Long naps are permitted in the hot part of the summer, when days are long and nights are short. Sleeping during the day increases Kapha. Only the very weak, very young, very old, those exhausted by sex, diseased, overwork, one under the influence of intoxicants and other emotional or physical trauma should sleep longer than 15 minutes in the afternoon. Sleeping during the day produces Ama, unless a person has been awake all night. Sleeping Positions Sleeping on the left side (Vama Kukshi) helps digestion. It promotes the functioning of the right nostril and is good for a person. The right nostril heats and activates the body and when it is working a person becomes more interested in food and sleep. Sleeping sitting up provides the most alert sleep and is the best. Yogis often sleep sitting up. Sleeping on the right side is relaxing, and it activates the left nostril, which cools and relaxes the body making it easier to control (which is good for Yoga). Sleeping on the back disturbs Vata. It activates both nostrils at the same time, which produces disease by (encouraging energy to leave the body). Sleeping on the back harms the brain. Sleeping on the stomach disturbs everything. It causes disease by obstructing deep, healthy breathing. It is best to sleep with the top of the head facing east and the feet facing west (promotes meditative sleep). Facing south while sleeping draws energy into body. Sleeping facing north draws energy from the body, and disturbs the body, mind and spirit. Sleeping with the head facing west causes disturbing dreams. Before going to sleep it is best to wash the hands, feet and face. Then it is good to massage the feet and temples with a little warm sesame oil or Ghee and meditate for a while to allow the negative impacts of the day to dissipate. Then do some Pranayama before sleeping. Home Remedies and Life style for sound sleep • It is best to go to bed only to sleep and not to read, write or think. It is best to rise immediately after awakening. • Don’t allow the Pets also to sleep in the kitchen or where food is prepared as the subtle vibrations will get into their digestive tract working and disturb their sleep. • It is best to wear the least amount of cloths possible and one should especially avoid socks. • Don’t cover the face while sleeping so you can not breathe properly, otherwise a person breathes their own deoxidized air. • The bed should be at least 12 inches above the ground. Sleeping on a damp or wet surface is very bad. The level of the head should be above that of the feet. • Sleeping under the moon is very good relaxing and calming Pitta but sleeping under the sun increases Pitta. • Sleeping while hungry is not good for health. Sleeping after lunch will increase Kapha and body weights. • It is not recommended to sleep during the sunset hours, as it is said to cause poverty, disturb the bodily systems and impairs digestion. Sex at this time is also not good. Reading at this time hurts the eyes. During the sunset hours there is an increased chance of having an accident during walking and driving. • To stop wet dreams a person can wash the feet and legs with cold water before going to sleep, as this draws energy from the genitals which reduces the chance of nocturnal emission. • Create an optimal sleeping environment in your bedroom by using room-darkening shades and dim lighting. • Schedule your dinner for early in the evening. A dinner between 6 and 7 p.m. is less likely to interfere with your sleep. Keep dinners light and free of strong spices. • Attempt to set a regular bedtime before 10 p.m. or about 3 hours after the sun sets. Wake about an hour before the sun rises. • Brush or comb your hair to lightly stimulate your scalp. • Sleep in comfortable fabrics such as cotton. • Drink a cup of tea before going to sleep. Make your tea with sleep-inducing herbs such as chamomile, Cinnamon and lemon. • Breath deeply through your nose. Hold your breath for a few seconds, and then exhale through your mouth. Focus on your breaths and visualize yourself in a relaxing place as you fall asleep. Tips • Engage in some form of exercise on a daily basis. • Try taking a warm bath before going to sleep. • Don't exercise within 2 hours of going to sleep. • Don't smoke or drink alcohol, especially right before bed. • Refrain from drinking coffee or other stimulants close to bedtime. • Avoid doing work in your bedroom. • Refrain from sleeping during the day unless you have done hard physical labor. Do’s and Don’t • If a person feels refreshed and inspired after they wake up, than they have slept a correct amount of time. If after waking up one feels tire and drained they are not sleeping the correct amount of time (usually too much). You can change sleeping time by 15 minute a day increments to see what is the proper amount of sleep one needs. • Sleeping during the day disturbs gases, bile,lymph and blood flow. It causes disturbances of breathing, heaviness in the head, chest regions disorders and other problems. • It is alright to sleep during the day for a person who has done hard physical labor, persons in pain, and for persons with nausea. Also for a person with gastric disorders, alcoholic intoxication, and persons who are fasting. In extremely hot weather it is alright to take a nap at the hottest time of the day. • Best time to sleep is from three hours after sunset to 90 minutes before dawn. Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise. • Going to sleep with a full stomach diverts the body’s energy from recharging the system and also causes bad dreams. • Since human beings are diurnal creatures, following Nature’s pattern of sleep and wakefulness for us means rising with the sun or shortly before, and getting into bed early—no later than 9.45 p.m. Getting up before 6 a.m. is ideal, and 6-10 p.m. is the Kapha time of the evening, when sleep will come most easily. Follow this routine at the weekend as well. • Arise and go to bed at about the same times each day. This helps your body and mind relax as the appointed bedtime approaches, and over time it conditions your physiology to fall asleep at that time. • Ayurveda decrees morning the best time to exercise. If you exercise in the morning, it will help you fall asleep easier at night. Working out late in the day is not recommended as this will raise energy levels and set you up for activity rather than sleep. Exercise moderately, according to the needs of your constitution, every day. • Do not eat a heavy dinner, and avoid spicy foods at night. Ayurveda recommends a light dinner eaten at least three hours before bed. A one-dish meal of a vegetable soup or mung bean khichadi is nourishing yet not too heavy. Do not drink too much water or other beverages after 6.30 p.m. drink a cup of warm milk at bedtime to help lull you into sleep. Lace the milk with a large pinch of nutmeg for Vata, cardamom for Pitta and dried ginger for Kapha. • A lower limb massage with warm sesame oil, almond oil or olive oil before you get into bed is also a pleasant, relaxing activity and helps improve sleep quality.Your bedtime massage oil can be spiced up with a few drops of essential oil of lavender. Take a very small quantity of the oil in your palm and massage your lower legs, from your knees to your toes, and your lower arms, from your elbows to your fingertips, with easy up-and-down strokes. • Keep your bedroom dark and at a comfortable temperature so that you are neither too warm nor too cold. Wear comfortable sleepwear to bed—cotton is ideal. Your bedroom should be quiet, clutter-free and free of work-related material. Do not have a TV in your bedroom. • Do not drink alcohol or caffeinated beverages; they impact the quality and quantity of sleep you get. Avoid nicotine as well. • As bedtime draws near, try to get your mind and body to settle down. Avoid working or reading/watching stimulating entertainment at least an hour before bed. Calming activities such as listening to soft relaxing music or just sitting quietly and practicing deep breathing can help your mind and body wind down gradually. • Avoid napping during the day; it makes it harder to fall asleep at night. If stress or worrying keeps you up, learn and regularly practice a meditation technique. This will help strengthen your ability to deal with day-to-day stresses and worries. • ¼ tsf Poppy Seed with a warm glass of milk an hour before bed will help you fall asleep easier. Poppy Seed, Jatamansi and Brahmi are ayurvedic herbs that help promote restful sleep, and lavender and sandalwood are relaxing essential oils that help promote ease of falling sleep and getting a better quality of sleep. Our products Somayu Ayumedha and Brahmi are found very useful for sound sleep and feeling fresh in the morning. Bedtime Vata persons should go to bed by 9 pm and sleep on their left side. Pitta persons should go to sleep between 9 pm to 10 pm and sleep on their right side. Kapha people should go to bed between 10 pm and 11 pm and sleep on their left side. Kapha persons like to sleep 9 hours. Sleeping this long slows down their metabolism and causes them to put on weight. It is best for them to wake up between 4:30 am to 5 am and then take a walk. This amount of sleep will make the body feel better and help them lose weight. Going to the Root Ayurveda is more then 5000 years old Ancient Science of health and Longevity. Dr.Sumita Prajapati is M.D.in western & ayurvedic medicines integrated from Mumbai having experience of 12 years. She practices Ayurvedic pulse diagnosis and finds out imbalances by reading Pulse. She has worked with more then 33,000 patients in USA, Canada, London and European Countries. She is regularly invited in western Countries for doing Pulse Reading, Treating Patients and Conducting speeches on Ayurvedic Benefits for Healthy living ‘Dr. Sumita’s Book on Pulse Reading’ is one of the best book for Ayurvedic Pulse Reading Her main focus is to bring about an inner transformation from the root of a person’s being. With the deep pulse evaluation, Ayushanti herbal formulas and other limbs at Ayushanti, she works on several levels Call 9820333240 www.aayushanti.com drsumitap@yahoo.com There is a solution in ayurveda for the problems mentioned here • RHEUMATOID ARTHRITIS • HEART DISEASE • IMPROVING MIND & STRENGTHENING MEMORY • CHRONIC DEPRESSION • OSTEO ARTHRITIS • ANXIETY • INFERTILITY • OBESITY • KIDNEY PROBLEMS • DIABETES • ASTHMA • INFERTILITY • High Blood Pressure • IMPOTENCY • CHRONIC PAINS • VIRAL DISEASES • CANCER • HORMONAL IMBALANCE • Pimples and Skin Problems Wishing you lots of Happiness, Success, Love n Good health REGARDS Vaidya (Dr) Sumita Prajapati (M.D.) Ayu. www.aayushanti.com We care for you Naturally .................. Phone number- 011 - 91 - 9820333240 Disclaimer: The above article is educational in nature, and is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease. If you have a medical condition, please consult your physician.